


You make me feel so alive

by RenInsideHisCoffeeDen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen/pseuds/RenInsideHisCoffeeDen
Summary: Nathaniel was reminded of his bastard of a father so he goes to his boyfriend for comfort.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	You make me feel so alive

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Only a few people know who Nathaniel’s real father is and it doesn’t really take one the need to convince when you can’t say for sure that they look nothing alike. Nathaniel is practically a carbon copy of his father and he’s fully aware of that.

So, when his parents divorced, he was devastated about it (Not so much as his mother but he was still fairly sad). Although the day came when he finally found out the jarring truth about his father which led to loathing and abhorrence. His name or status is like a curse that is never meant to be said ever again.

Fast forward to the future- a family gathering will be taking place in the restaurant his mother works for. She only wants her son to look his best because this is a once in a blue moon occasion for her considering her busy schedule. She brushed his hair much to Nathaniel’s dismay and split his bangs. When she lifted his split bangs, memories suddenly flooded her thoughts.

"...Mom?" his mother was speechless at what she's seeing in front of her. The very sight of her son unlocked so much hidden and locked up memories from the past that she thought she was unable to obtain ever again. She tears up and places her hands over her face, overlapping her mouth.

"You...", she trails off, not knowing if this was the right thing to say- but she still does anyways. "You look so much like your father,” his eyes widened; she knew it was a sensitive topic so why broach the subject?

It hurt. He didn't know why but it does. It was a known fact that he got most of his father's genes so why did it hurt so much to be compared to someone he resents the most?

His mother gasps, fully realizing what she had just said and tries to apologize for it- but he was immediately shut down as Nathaniel looks down with conflict embedded in his eyes and stands up with obvious discomfort as he silently goes back inside his room.

She had messed up- she knew that being reminded of his father feels like a slap in the face, thinking that the person you idolized the most turns out to be different. It was unintentional and she really didn’t mean to, all she wanted was a nice family outing.

_Oh, dear._ she might have to cancel it this evening and reschedule.

-

Nathaniel spends the rest of the night sulking in his room. One who doesn't have full context might take him for someone so dramatic but that's not the case at all.

Before the divorce, he thought of his father as a great person. He was his hero! he was famous and was able to do anything without even having to try (in his eyes, at least) he loved and adored him. He was the father anyone could have asked for...but that was all in the past.

Months after the divorce was when he finally learned the harsh truth about his next of kin. To put it simply, It was disappointing. It was both disappointing and devastating to know that the person you looked up to so much was a fake. It's as if his whole childhood with his father was just a whole fabricated lie for him to get his way.

So yeah, to sum it all up, it hurts. He would rather let his mother hit him in the head with a frying pan than rip out the stitches that was keeping his heart altogether.

He eventually grows tired of thinking about him so he just goes to where the sun shines the most. _My boyfriend_. He blushes at the thought and giggled like a lovesick puppy.

He smiled at the thought of him and went to pick up his phone and dialed his number. After a few chimes, Marc picks up. “Hi, babe!”

“Hello~ how are you, my darling?”, he was about to respond when he heard gagging noises from Marc’s side of the phone. _Probably Ymir and Bláinne._ He also heard Marc telling them to shut up which earned a chuckle from him.

“Sorry about that, babe,” Nathaniel could practically feel the ‘uwu’ energy coming from his boyfriend. He did the right thing in calling him, “No, no, it’s fine! I’m glad that it’s lively there!”

“Did you want to talk about something? Or did you just miss me- [“Stop making that face, it’s gross!”] Shut your ass, Ymir!”, he laughed at their playful bantering. He wondered for a second if he and his sister would be like that once she grows up.

“Yeah, I just missed you! I just had a little falling out with my mom but overall, I feel great,” he smiled, “How are you doing there? Let’s meet up tomorrow,” he pouted.

“Aww! I knew you’d miss me- [“Gosh, you guys are so sappy, it’s disgusting.”] Bleh! You’re just jealous because you don’t have a boyfriend- sorry, that was Bláinne this time and yeah, I’d like that! I miss you, too!“

“Great, what time should we meet up tomorrow? Let’s count it as a date,” he heard Marc giggle and then heard another background noise, “Ehehe- [“What is this, something gross is happening.”] -Go away, Marin, no one wants you here.”

Nathaniel laughed and laughed the whole night until, completely forgetting about the events of earlier. He’s somewhat glad that he has such a wonderful boyfriend and humorous friends.

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
